Elare Mixed Signals
by MissDegrassi101
Summary: ANOTHER ELARE STORY- HOPE YOU LIKE!
1. Mixed Signals

**Okay you guys I got a new elare story so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**Yeah I named it mixed signals : ) : )**

**Clares POV**

"So, Clare, I've said enough about Drew, so its your turn!" Alli told me.

"Alli I'm not into Drew," I joked, avoiding the subject.

"Oh please! Just tell me about how you're in LOVE with Eli!"

"I'm not in love, I just like him. But he's a little confusing. I mean, I don't even know if he likes me. He acts like he likes me, but usually as a close friend."

Alli started walking away rom my locker, great more confusion.

I turned around. Now I get it! Alli! Why'd you leave me alone with Eli!

"Hey I was looking for you. I need to talk."

"Look, Eli, I think I need to tell you something first."

"Okay, Blue Eyes. Shoot."

"Well Eli, you like me right?"

He smiled. "Yes I do a lot."

"Good because I like having you as a friend but sometimes you just, well, act like you want to be really good friends, then just friends."

His smile went down. "Clare, meet me by Morty after school. I'm gonna take you somewhere."

"Where?"

He walked away.

…

_RINGGGGG_

**Eli's POV**

Man, I just don't know how to act around her. When I act cool, its real, not just an act, how I would normally act. But its hard not to get lost in her eyes. I know, I sound really cheesy.

I stood by Morty and saw Clare walk home. Wait- I thought she was gonna come with me!

I got in my car and started following her home. It was kind of funny because she didn't know it was me, she didn't turn around to see the car following her. She acted like I was some perverted stalker.

**Clare's POV**

_Okay don't panic. Its not like someones stalking you, they just happen to live in your neighborhood. don't look back and maybe they'll go away._

I walked home nervously, not looking behind me, I was kinda scared. When I reached my door, the car I barley saw out of the corner of my eye, stopped. I ran inside, looked out my window, and saw a hearse! Wait- why would Eli stalk me? Or whatever he was doing.

I went outside, peeked my head out the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I wouldn't get caught stalking you," he said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. I walked towards him and he got out, and opened the passenger door.

"You coming? I offered earlier but apparently you declined my invitation. I thought I would enjoy watching you embarrass yourself some more."

I looked down, thinking about it.

"Come on! I'll let you play _your_ music!"

He wanted me to come that bad that he would let me play my music, not his screamo music?

I walked towards his car and got in.

**Eli's POV**

YAY! Wow that sounded too girly in my head.

I started talking to her as she plugged in her ipod to play her music.

When she was playing her song, I suddenly heard in the song _Just shut up and drive_.

_Com' on Eli, play it cool._

" This means you don't want to talk to me?"

"Eli, where are we going?"

"Hand me your ipod."

She was confused.

"Can I pick a song?"

"Fine, but I don't think you'd know any of these songs."

"Don't worry, I've done my teen music research," I said, hoping for a laugh.

Nothing.

Was she mad about something?

I took the ipod and parked to pick a song. I pick a song that looked pretty good.

_Say Hey (I Love You)_

I started to play and tried to sing along.

She cracked up.

"What? I've never heard this song, how am I supposed to sing along perfectly?"

"You have a really good voice, just need to learned the lyrics."

She started singing along, I guess to help me.

"_Say Hey! I'll be gone today!_

I started to sing along, cause I've heard the chorus once before.

_But I'll be back around the way!_

We sang together.

_It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see the less I know but I know one thing that I love you!_

We looked each other.

_I love you, I love you, I love you!_

Suddenly the music sounded quieter. We stared at each other. It seamed like one of those moment from a movie, where it seemed cheesy when watching, but it was awkward, yet nice in real life.

She started leaning in a little and I got nervous so I started driving again.

The rest of the ride was silent and akward.

**Clares POV**

This is exactly what I mean!

**Okay guys, it seems like its time to end this chapter, but don't worry, im not done with it! I'm gonna make a new chapter right after I post this! Comment if you like it! I do but I hope im not the only one!**

**You want a piece of me! (Sorry, listening to music)**


	2. Awkward

**I'm just gonna continue immidietly n thanx 4 the awesome reviews!**

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting cuz I know how it feels ha. I read stories too not just write**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Eli's POV**

We got to The Dot, and it was akward. We didn't walk much, just ate and left.

On the ride home, Clare put a song on.

**Clare's POV**

I put no the song Bulletproof, hoping he'd get the message, because to me, the song sounds like a girl who has a guy who sends her mixed signals or something like that. Or at least mixed emotions for her.

_I won't let you in again, the messages I try to send, My information's not getting in. _I sang

He looked over at me. We parked in a random place.

"What are we doing here?

"Clare, can we talk about this sorta date thingy?"

"Um, I guess. What is there to talk about? What we _didn't talk about?"_

"Clare, do you like me?"

"I guess."

"Then prove it."

"By doing what?

"Kiss me."

"Um okay."

He leaned forward and I gave him a kiss. A quick peck on the cheek actually.

I honestly kinda wished Alli was here to say, "Burn!"

"Now will you take me home?"

If he was gonna send mixed signals, go ahead, I'll just do it with you.

I know, that was a good chance to, you know. But its not like he's gonna be interested in other girls. We'll just have a real moment later. But now is certainly not the time.

**Eli's POV**

Did she just do that? I sat there shocked. I thought she liked me, you know, that way, not _that _way!

"Eli? Will you please take me home?"

"Oh sorry. But let me ask you one thing."

"Fine."

"Why are you so mad at me?" I asked.

"Um, well, I cant really explain it."

"Try me."

"Well, um, you did, um, I'm, uh, I don't really remember."

It seemed like I was making her nervous or something so I just kept driving."


	3. IM

_**OMG THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME COMMENTS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM! WHEN I READ THEM IT MAKE ME SMILE LIKE AN IDIOT LOL! Back to Elare**_

_**BTW 4 those who might be mad because I'm saying Elare, Eclare, Celi, AND Elare are the proper terms. Elare's just less common but I prefer it myself.**_

_**BTW, I most just wanna write about Elare so I'm just gonna say her parents fixed everything, you know, for Elare!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**_

_**Btw Babyspongy, his car was named Morty, I guess when he got it and he got it before he came to Degrassi, so when he got to Degrassi, it was already named Morty**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Clare's POV**_

_**Back at home**_

Wow. Talk about awkward. And how can he not know why he made me sorta mad? I guess I'm over it and he probably doesn't even remember that almost, sorta kiss thingy! What was I so worried about?

I read my bible, worked on a little homework, and it was less awkward at dinner because mom and dad worked everything out. Dad was so, ugh, I guess, because he had a big project at work and he had to work late at the office and he was stressed and focused on the project, so he was a little oblivious to other things.

But me and Eli, I mean Eli and _I_, have some stuff to work out.

IM.

I'll just IM him

**Clare-e23: **hey sorry for acting so weird today

**Eli-gold49: **yeah wuts ur deal?

**Clare-e23: **idk it was stupid

**Eli-gold49: **what was it?

**Clare-e23: **i thought sumthin n it was just stupid

**Eli-gold49: **what did u think?

**Clare-e23: **nothing it isn't important anymore

**Eli-gold49: **you don't hav 2 IM it to me, but im gonna find out cuz i never give up

**Eli's POV**

No respond.

**Eli-gold49: **blue eyes?

No respond for another few minutes.

**Clare-e23: **come over

**Eli-gold49: **pardon?

**Clare-e23: **com on! I begged my mom until I told her id only talk 4 a few mintutes n outside

**Eli-gold49: **um okay

…

…

…

I arrived at her house and she was standing outside the door.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it blue eyes?"

"Well, Eli, I, uh, I kinda… like…

To be continued (I guess)


	4. The Start Of Something New

"I like, um, I like pie."

I ran inside.

Wow.

I am a huge loser.

My mom walked outside to see Eli, I guess.

**General POV**

"Eli, what did you say to my daughter?"

"Nothing, Ms. Edwards, Clare said "I like pie!" and ran off."

"Did she really, Eli?"

"Yes! I swear!"

Clare's mother put a confused look on her face.

"Um, I guess, you can come in, Eli."

They both walked inside the house, to find Clare sitting on the stairs, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Um, Clare, can you please talk to us about, um, whatever's going on honey?"

Clare just sat there.

"Uh, maybe I should go…"

"Or you could just wait outside," Clare's mother told him.

"Alright, I'll, uh, wait. Outside. Alone. Waiting. Think-" he stopped himself. "Sorry, I'll just… go."

Eli went and sat in his car.

"Clare?"

"Yes mom?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You like him."

Clare gave her mom a 'Seriously, mom?' face.

"Oh come on Clare! Don't act all high school-cool to admit you like someone!"

"Okay maybe a little."

"So you call him all the way over here to tell him your pie feelings? Go out there and let him know he's pie!"

Clare gave her mom the eyebrows.

"Yeah, that sounded much more clever in my head."

Clare got up and walked outside.

**Eli's POV**

Okay, Eli, when she comes back out here you're gonna tell her you like her. First thing. No matter what. Just do it.

Clare walked outside.

Oh gosh. **(Sorry oh god would sound more clever but I'm like strict on my religion. don't hate me!)**

"Clare um, can I tell you something?"

She walked um to me and gave me a peck/ kiss, but on the lips.

"Um I'm sorry, Eli, I just thought that-"

"Clare! It's okay!"

"Good, cause, I don't know why I did that, I mean I thought I could-"

I kissed her, more than a peck, a real kiss.

I didn't want to stop because if I did, it would be akward, plus, I kinda liked kissing Clare. Wow.

We released (or something) to an akward silence. She smiled a little, and I smiled back.

"Um, I'm just gonna go now."

"Yeah, it is getting kinda late."

"See you at school?"

"Yeah."

"Kay."

"Bye!"


	5. The Lovers

**1st****- spoilers 4 real degrassi, part of them might be involved with this story- compared to carnival promo**

**don't read if u don't wanna but its something that i figured out, not learned but I know these 4 sure ****JJJ**

**Death card- **Eli accedently killed his girlfriend in a car accedent b4 degrassi

**Jenna/secret- **she pregnant (Rumor has it that its not with KC but it probably is don't know 4 sure)

**Bianca boyfriend disappear-** she invites drew to the boiler room (Hint hint) the rest is clear…

**Eli's POV**

"Adam, dude! I need your help!"

"What's up?"

"Clare and I kissed."

"Finally!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's about time you two got together!"

"What? You knew I liked her?"

"And that she likes you. So what's the problem?"

"You know my, you know, death related secret?"

"Dude your dead?"

"Really? Really Adam?"

"Sorry, you were saying?"

He accepted my secret, possibly because I excepted his not-so secret.

"Well, Clare?"

"Eli, why cant you just tell her"

"Why would I? She doesn't need to know."

"Or you could tell her- hey Clare!"

"Uh, hi guys. Tell me what Eli?"

"Um, that I think um, we shouldn't, uh, we shouldn't do this."

"Oh, okay, well, I'll, uh, I'll see you later."

"Dude!"

"Adam, it's in the past I don't need to tell her!"

"But do you have to break up with her?"

"I don't want to-"

"Dude it's not gonna happen again!"

"Your right."

_Later at the park after school_

"Clare! Um, is this seat taken?"

"No you can sit here."

"Look Clare, I-"

"Eli, I get it, you don't like me the way I like you."

"Then why would I do this?"

"Do wha-"

I kissed her, and she kissed me back.

"Why did you- back at school-"

"Clare, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'll show you."

"Okay."

_Next day, in Eli's Hearse_

**Clare's POV**

"So where are you taking me?"

"Not really a particular place, just a certain street."

Okay… maybe its something romantic!

"This is it."

"It's just a road, Eli."

"It's not just a road," ? "This is where I killed my girlfriend."


	6. Death

**Clare's POV**

"This is where I killed my girlfriend."

WHAT?

He did what?

What?

"C-clare?"

I just sat there, staring at him with disbelief.

"You what?"

"Clare I-"

"How would you- why would you- What?"

"Clare, I didn't want to tell you because it was an accident."

"I just cant believe you would do that!"

"Clare, I didn't mean to-"

"Just take me home."

"But-"

"JUST TAKE ME _HOME_, ELI!"

The ride home was silent. I just need time alone to process this. Wow.

_Next day:_

**Eli's POV**

I was fixing Morty in the Degrassi school parking lot. Woah. Clare. She actually walked up to me as if she _wanted_ to talk to me.

"Hey."

"Uh, hi Clare. You look pretty."

"Wow."

"What."

"You really, you know."

"Yeah and I understand if you don't want to be with me after hearing that, so sorry for leading you on."

"Eli!"

"Look, Clare, I want to be with you, but I don't think I should because-"

"Eli, you said it was an accedent right?" Nod. "Probably a car accedent?" Nod. "Then why don't you want to be with me just because of one accident, emphasis on accident?"

"Because, Clare, I love you too much to take a chance of hurting you!"

"Love?"

"Uh, like."

"No, you said love!" she said cheerfully.

"No, I meant like!"

"Face it, Eli, you love me!"

"Okay."

**Clare's POV**

Okay?

You do love me?

I mean "You do love me?"

"Well, you know what I mean, Clare."

"Yes I do. You love me, you love me!" I sang, to the tune of that "you missed me!" chant. "Now you gotta kiss me," I said, walking closer to him.

"Are you sure?"

Nod. Kiss.

Eli: "So you will be with me?"

"I'm willing to take that risk," I said smiling.

"Clare, I really like you."

"I know what that really means."

"What?" he said, confused.

"It means… You love me! You love me!"

He just laughed. "So what if I do. Is that so wrong?"

I smiled and shook my head. I walked over to him and hugged him. He kissed me.

**Happy ending! So far…**

**I'm not gonna start the next chapter for a while but I will add a new chapter, probably involving relationship problems, probably after the next week of episodes, to see what really happens, then I'll check out the next promos and take it from there. Hope you enjoyed! BTW, yes the spoilers are true and I got them from promos and websites with episode information. ") bye for now!**


	7. The Old is Back

Clares POV

Wow. This sucks. I have to wear this? Well, it could be worse.

Alli and I walked into the school…

It just got worse.

Oh crap. Cops?

"Alli, what happened?"

"Clare, I have no idea."

"I guess this is what he meant by this school won't recognize us, or something like that."

"Yeah.."

"Eli."

"What?"

"Look! Eli! He looks so… different.. In the uniform."

"Hey Clare!"

"Oh, hey Eli."

I honestly didn't know where we were right now. But I missed him over break, so I guess I could try again.

"Hey, clare, can I ask you something? About you. I mean me. Er- us."

"Do you want to, you know, break up?"

"Uh, no, but I guess it's up to you."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"No, no!"

"What?"

"I don't want to break up, and that's as clear as im saying it!"

He smiled. "Great. Clare, I missed you, over break."

I smiled. "CAn you believe these new uniforms?"

"I know I can't r-"

"Attention students. The following changes have been made, new rules must be followed," Alli's brother and Holly J were up on the TV. "The uniforms must be worn at all times, you must always have on your student ID, and the police will be watching you. Have a nice day at Degrassi Boarding school-" Holly J nudged him, "I mean Degrassi Community school."

"Might as well be boarding school," I said.

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I decided to meet by the bathrooms during 5th period.

We started talking then laughing then talking, then talking about fitz.

"it's a good thing fitz is locked up in the jail cell."

"I guess, but he didn't stab you."

"Yeah but, he almost did."

"It wasn't quite though, Eli!"

"Look, Clare, I-" woah. Is that… Julia? No its clare! Julia? Its probably just my imagination. Now Julia was only my mind.

"Look, Eli, I'm sorry, your right what if he did? I'm being unreasonable."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too, Julia." Julia? "Clare, I mean!"

"Julia?"

"No I-"

"Eli, I told I would let you wait till your over, you know, but your obviously not!" she said, starting to tear up a little. "If your not over her, I would've waited so noone would get hurt, Eli!"

"Look, Clare I'm sorry! I just-"

"No, Eli, your not over her! I'm giving you more time," she said crying. "We're over."

She managed to get that out. L

"No Clare I-"

"Eli! We're done! For now, you're on your own." She walked away, her head crying nito her hands.

"What have I done. Stupid hallucinations."

"It's okay, Eli."

"What? Clare?"

"Eli!"

"Whos there?"

"Eli!" I heard a whisper. "Eli, save me! Noooo!"

It was Julia. Not actually, but almost! My imagination is running wild.

"Why did you do this to me Eli? Why!"

It's deffinatly a hallucination because Julia isn't the type that would even blame her own death on anyone.

The fake Julia walked away from me, down the hall, slowly disappearing.

What's wrong with me? Why did I do that to Clare? Why am I imagining things? I guess my argument with Clare reminded me of-

"Sir, you can't be in the hallway right now."

"Sorry, Chief." I walked to class.


	8. Divorce, Visitors, Everything

**Clares POV**

"Gosh, I'm, just, so bored with myself, sometimes, you know?"

"Well, Clare, there's usually a lot of drama at Degrassi. Lets hope an all-girls school might keep me drama-free."

"Alli, I miss you!"

"Hmm. Clare, let me tell you a story. When I was a little girl, like 11 or something, I used to watch all these drama shows, with teens and drama, and real life issues, and I was afraid that I wouldn't have enough drama in my life, like it would be boring. Then came people like Johnny, and Holly J, Bianca, Drew, and I realized, drama does happen. And it's not as fun as it sounds."

"Kay. Thanks Alli. But what about good drama?"

"Clare, There's no such thing."

"Okay. Bye Alli."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone.

Maybe if I-

My train of thought got interrupted.

By my parents.

They've been fighting a little less, but when they do fight, it gets really ugly.

Guess I have to go to school now. L. My parents haven't been paying much attention to me. I've really been thinking about getting them to pay more attention to me.

"Hi, Eli!" I said in a sort of peppy, jumpy type of way.

"Hey, Clare."

"Eli, have we been on a date yet?"

"No… Why, do you want to go on a date?"

"Well, are you over, you know?"

"I think so. Clare, it's just that that fight reminded me of my fight with her and I was having flashbacks and that just popped out of nowhere, so when I-"

"Eli! Shut up and tell me you'll go on a date to me!" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, okay."

"Tonight?"

"Sure."

"Pick me up at, say, 7?"

"Yeah."

"Kay." I gave him a flirtatious smile.

**Eli's POV**

In English, I looked back at Clare.

She smiled and winked.

"Psst! Eli." I heard a whisper.

I turned my head a little more forwardish.

I grabbed the note Adam had on his desk for me when the teacher wasn't looking, she was writing something on the board. It read:

wuts up between you and clare? did i miss sumthin?

I wrote back and passed back when Ms. Dawes looked away:

Not much just the fact we have a date 2nite

Really? I thot she wuz mad u

Nope. I explained I guess and-

"Mr. Goldsworthy. Are you passing a note?"

"Uh-" before I could finish, she came by my desk, picked up the note, and- so it seems- read it to herself.

"Well, Eli and Adam, just this once, I'll let you off with a warning. I wouldn't want to put a damper on your date to night with miss Edwards." the class laughed a little. Clare gave a cute giggle.

**Clares POV**

Ahhh! Home! Wait a sec- Dammit! Home!

All I hear is yell yell yell! Blah blah blah! Why cant they just shut up already!

"Claire!"

"Hey mom."

I began to walk upstairs.

"Claire," my dad started, "We need to talk."

Oh no. Gosh no. Hell no. No.

"Sweety, your dad and I love each other very much, but we just cant get along very well. We don't know what to do afterwards but-"

Tears began to stream down my eyes.

"See what you did?"

"Randal! It was you who suggested we get a divorce!"

"Look. Just stop, okay? We all know you wanted me to suggest it."

"Mom. Dad-"

"Randal, stop arguing with me! You're upsetting the poor child!"

"mom-"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't disagree with me so much!"

"STOP!"

"Clare!"

"Wait, Claire, what are you wearing?" dad asked.

"Randal, she can wear what she wants. Gosh you're so-"

"So what?"

"You didn't let me finish! You're"

"STOPPPP ITTTTT!" I said as loud as I could, with as much feeling as I could.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Will you guys shut up for a second so I can get the door?"

They sighed and gave me an approving look.

I walked over to open the door.

Standing there was a girl whith light skinny jeans on, nice figure, black graphic tee, slightly curly hair, and a beautiful loving face.

I let out an eep and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

**MUST READ**

**Can you guess who she is? Leave a comment about this cause I LOVE comments and add who you think it is. I already know who I want it to be, but give me a guess on who YOU think it is and/ or who you want it to be.**


End file.
